Before The Storm
by LabRats89
Summary: Edward committed suicide. There were no warning signs. His family is heartbroken. Something caused Edward to act out, and the Cullens won't rest until they find out what caused him to committ suicide. But will they ever find the answer?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here is one of the story ideas I've had swimming around in my head. The others will be posted in a few days' time along with an update to both Somebody's Miracle and Breath of Heaven. YAY!!!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or anything about it. I am writing simply for pure enjoyment… No profit being made…_

**Chapter One – Teen Found Dead**

_Teen Found Dead – Suicide Expected! 17-year-old Male Commits Suicide! Tragedy Strikes Cullen Family/Son Commits Suicide! Tragedy Strikes Forks/Teen Commits Suicide!_

Those were the main headlines of the newspapers that lay scattered across the coffee table in the family room of the Cullen household. On the sofa; sympathy cards, teddy bears, pictures and letters, and flowers lay spread out; simple condolences from the townsfolk. The citizens of Forks saw the speculations and rumors on television as the news anchors spoke truth and lies of the teenager who had died. What the people of Forks did not see was the broken family that sat huddled together in the family room, confused and hurt, not understanding the young man's motive.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme had lived in Forks for the past fifteen years. They had moved from Chicago to Forks in early 1990. When they arrived in Forks they had three children: Emmett was four years old and twins Edward and Alice, two. They had instantly bonded with police Chief Charlie Swan and had first met his daughter Isabella shortly afterwards. They were there when Charlie was granted full custody of the child; Renee had been found unfit as a mother. The Cullens also made acquaintances with Billy Black and his son Jacob down on the Quileute reservation. Carlisle had formed a friendship with Forks' hospital pediatrics psychiatrist Allan Hale, and soon the Cullen and Hale families became great friends. Allan and his wife Mary had two children, twins, Jasper and Rosalie.

Within a month's time of the Cullens' move to Forks, Carlisle and Esme found themselves with a circle of friends: the Hales, Charlie, and Billy. Those friendships only led to their children forming tight bonds since their toddler years. With Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper all being the same age they tended to stick together and play. Edward, Alice, and Bella were all of the same age, but that left out little Jacob. He was only one with the friendships between the children started. And once he was old enough to play with the older kids, they tended to leave him behind or forget about him. Jacob began to grow bitter and self-conscious. It took a fight between Edward and Jacob, at the ages of twelve and ten, to strip down the invisible wall they had placed up and finally the other children allowed Jacob to be a part of their crowd. Since then, all seven children had formed an unbreakable bond and would kill to protect one another.

Having such a history together and the tight bonds, between both the children and parents; that was the reason why so many people close to the boy were now grieving. They couldn't understand what his motive was… What had caused a happy, smiling, kind soul to act out and behave in such a selfish manner? What had caused a child who had everything and everything going for him to decide to end it all? There had been no warning signs, at least none that the family and family friends could think of…

No one was ever going to rest peacefully again until his motives were unraveled. Nothing would stop these families from discovering the truth… not after having found him that night. No, that image would forever be imprinted on their minds… Until they discovered the answer to the question, nothing would put their minds at ease.

Currently, only Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice were situated in their family home. They sat on the floor with a notepad lying in front of them. They had just written the boy's obituary and now they just sat in silence, re-reading it. Lone tears were sliding down their cheeks, as the grieved silently for their brother and son.

_Cullen A. Edward, 17, of Forks, died August 15, 2004 as a result of injuries sustained in deep lacerations to the wrists. He was born June 20, 1987 in Chicago, the son of Carlisle and Esme (Platt) Cullen. He attended Forks schools and was starting his junior year at Forks High, where he was a member of the orchestra and baseball team. He was currently employed at Seattle Theatre Symphony where he played the piano on weekends in the evening. _

_Edward was a member of the Order of the Eagle of the Boy Scouts of America and had been a member of Troop 48. He achieved his Eagle rank upon completion of a project that restored several damaged headstones in the historic old Gettysburg Cemetery in 2002. He attended St. Paul Church in Seattle. _

_Edward is survived by his parents Carlisle and Esme of Forks; his brother Emmett and his sister Alice, both at home. He also leaves his maternal grandparents, William and Claire Platt, of Ashland; and his paternal grandparents, Richard and Elizabeth Cullen of Chicago. He is also survived by his girlfriend, Isabella Swan of Forks and his close friends Jasper Hale of Forks, Rosalie Hale of Forks, and Jacob Black of Forks and several aunts and uncles. _

_Funeral arrangements are being handled by the Wendell Funeral Home in Forks. Calling hours will be Friday from 9-11 and 2-4pm. The funeral will be held on Saturday at 10:00 A.M. at the funeral home and at 11:30 A.M. at St. Paul Church in Seattle. In lieu of flowers, the family asks that you consider donations to the S.T.S (Stop Teen Suicide) program at Seattle Eastern High School. Envelopes will be available at the funeral home and can also be mailed to S.T.S., c/o Guidance Department, Seattle Eastern High School, 29 Oakland Road, Seattle 98111. _

The Cullen family all took an unspoken oath. No matter how much it cost, they would find the answer to this question: what had brought Edward Cullen to commit suicide?

_**A/N: Banner Link below. It's not a great banner because I had to create it myself, but I am hoping to have an actual banner maker create a banner for this story… then it will be AMAZING, LOL! But anyway check it out!!!**_

http://i12[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/a236/DansAngel89/BeforeTtheStorma[dot]jpg

**What do you think?**

**Continue?**

**Throw Away?**

**Let me know please!!!**


	2. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
